


Débil al alcohol

by Ikodo_TokumedaSC



Series: Saving works from W… [8]
Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drunken Kissing, Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikodo_TokumedaSC/pseuds/Ikodo_TokumedaSC
Summary: Nino y Jean salieron a tomar un poco por los viejos tiempos, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar con la baja resistencia al alcohol de Jean?
Relationships: Nino/Jean Otus
Series: Saving works from W… [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123106
Kudos: 2





	Débil al alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Obra recuperada de mi vieja cuenta de wattpad

—¡Buen trabajo! —dijeron al unisono. 

Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que habían salido a tomar.

—¿Cómo te fue a ti? —preguntó el rubio.

—Casi terminé.

—Que suerte.

Nino sonrió.

—¿Dejarás tu trabajo para ser mi asistente?

—No quiero viajar de un lado a otro. Además, eres como un lobo solitario.

Al peliazul le agradaba compartir tiempo con su rubio amigo. Hablas sobre cosas triviales, divertirse, bromear; eran el tipo de cosas que casi nunca podía permitirse hacer.

—¿Tienes algún amigo aparte de mí? —preguntó súbitamente Jean.

—No tengo tiempo para salir con gente. En mis ratos libres salgo en mi moto, y si no, a beber contigo —respondió. Jean era el único amigo de Nino necesitaba.

—No cambias.

—Pero tú tampoco has cambiado, Jean.

La plática continuó unos minutos más. Hasta que por fin Nino hizo lo que había estado esperando desde el inicio.

—¿Quieres vino? —preguntó.

El peliazul sabía lo débil que era Jean ante esa bebida que él tanto adoraba.

Jean no bajó las expectativas de Nino, aceptó sin rechistar la oferta de su amigo aun sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente se arrepentiría como todas las veces que bebía algo con alcohol.

Después de unas copas, Nino observaba como su compañero mantenía la cabeza fija en la mesa, tambaleándose debes en cuando, tratando de ocultar lo débil que era al consumir alcohol.

—¿Pido un vaso con agua?

—No —respondió mientras levantaba la cara—. Estoy bien.

—Jean...

No se lo pensó en realidad, sólo sujetó la mandíbula de su rubio amigo y lo besó precipitadamente.

Otus lo miró con sorpresa y confusión cuando lo hizo, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, tal vez por algo más que el alcohol, su boca se mantuvo entreabierta cuando Nino se separó.

—Espero que no estés tan bebido como para desmayarte, aún no termino —comentó volteando a ver el edificio que había frente al local en el que estaban. Un motel. 

Tal vez era la primera vez que Otus se arrepentía tanto de haber tomado, aunque a la mañana siguiente no recordaría nada de eso. Nino lo sabía bien, ya que, no era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso.


End file.
